


Blondes Have More Fun

by TheNameIsREX



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Zevran meet completely by chance during one of Anders many escapes.</p><p>Lots of sex occurs.<br/>Based off a post I saw on Tumblr.</p><p>VERY NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



“So, you're a friend of Isabela's?” he purred, leaning in.

Anders gulped down his drink, the harsh drink burning his throat. Whatever type of alcohol this was, it was certainly helping with the nerves. He had had a very close call with those Templar in the clearing, pure luck helping him escape.

And of course, this blonde elf staring at him. If he hadn't come along, Anders shuddered to think of how things would have ended up. Apparently, as Zevran had put it, blondes needed to stick together. Especially if sticking together meant the assassins on his tail had gotten caught in the cross fires of a desperate mage.

Finally nodding, Anders glanced at him. “Yes, I am. We've met a few times, in this bar.” he said with a weary grin. “She enjoys this little electricity trick I have.”

Zevran grinned widely, moving in closer. “I can only imagine that this trick you speak of must be shocking.” he said, his eyes never leaving Anders' gaze. The mage turned the lightest shade of pink, taking another hasty drink and immediately choking on it. Zevran's hand touched his back, the warmth of his fingers a welcome relief on his sore muscles. A small moan left him as Zevran rubbed his shoulders in circles, trying to help with the coughing. The elf heard it though, leaning in and raising his brow. “Ahhh, sounds like someone may need a little help with those sore muscles. Running all the time does tighten up a few things.”

Anders glanced at him, wiping the tears from his eyes and pushing his drink away. Whatever swill that was, it wasn't doing anything good for him now. The look in Zevran's face was unmistakable, and Anders was surprised to find that he was returning the attraction.

It wasn't a hard decision for Anders, with the relief of being safe, and a sudden need for affection. He closed the distance between the two of them, kissing him eagerly. The elf responded instantly, his hand sliding up the back of Anders' neck, tangling in his hair and pulling him closer. The taste of the bad booze didn't stop them, as they deepened the kiss. Tongues moving against one another, lips slick and slipping.

Moaning softly, he felt Zevran tense, the slightest of shivers in his shoulders at the sound. It made Anders smile, and he pulled away, looking at him through his lashes. “We should find a place for the night.”

That only made Zevran seem more intense as he kissed Anders again, though not as long this time. “Are we talking a room, or a barn?” he asked joyfully, “Because I have little expendable coin.”

Anders thought about it, before shrugging. “A barn loft sounds fine to me. There was that farm just outside of town.” he offered, “It didn't look like there was anyone there. Abandoned, like most of the countryside right now.”

The rogue nodded, taking Anders hand and moving off the stools quickly. He was clearly wasting no time. 

Exiting the tavern, Anders was surprised to see the sun had already set, stars twinkling far above them. He loved this the most, seeing the sky open and wide, instead of through the tiniest of windows. Pushing Zevran up against the wall, he kissed him again and again, his lips trailing across the man's shoulders and neck, leaving small marks against his skin. It was hard to get a purple one to show up bright, as was so easy on his own skin, and Anders took it as a challenge, his lips against Zevran's neck once again, the elf gasping and moaning against him.

Pushing forward against him, Zevran steered them away from the wall, the two of them trying to make their way down the street, even though they couldn't seem to make it more than five feet without stopping to touch each other again.

They were practically stripping in the street before they made it out the main gate, the guards stepping out of their way uneasily.

It didn't take long for them to get slightly distracted, falling upon each other on the side of the road. Hands wandered everywhere, slipping under clothing and across skin. Anders gasped when Zevran's fingers brushed along the length of his member, making him arch, his hair getting caught in the long grass. His eyelids fluttered some, feeling Zevran's hand grasping him, giving an experimental stroke.

He moaned loudly, his hands grabbing onto Zevran's clothing and pulling him closer. There was a high likely-hood they wouldn't be making it to that barn, the way this was going.

“Maker's breath.” he muttered, breathless as Zevran continued, lips on his neck and hand working diligently.

“Calling for god already? I've barely started.”

Maker, now he was teasing him, and it was working. Anders grabbed onto his belt, trying to get his pants down. Zevran paused, pulling away to help him with the garment.

“I almost thought we'd make it to that barn.” he said, amused, and Anders laughed some, working on freeing himself from his own robes. They had fallen far enough into the grass they at least weren't immediately visible from the road, not that anyone was traveling at this point in time. Pulling his pack off, he opened it up, barely able to focus on it as Zevran's mouth was suddenly engulfing him. He moaned again, hips bucking upward as he watched the elf bobbing up and down, his eyes closed as his tongue worked against Anders' shaft.

His hand finally found the vial he was looking for, his lungs burning for air as he fell back into the tall grass, feeling it prickle the back of his neck. He wasn't paying attention to that though, holding onto Zevran's head as he moved.

“Zevran,” he murmured, and the elf practically purred against him. Pulling away with a wet smack, Zevran looked up at him, all smiles.

Nodding to the vial, he moved upwards, kissing along the length of his torso happily. “What do you have there?” he asked.

“O-oil.” Anders said, still trying to catch his breath.

The rogue looked at him for a moment, before glancing back at the vial and snatching it away from him. “This will help us greatly.” he said, biting into the cork. Yanking it out easily, he dumped a bit of the oil on his hand, working hit around and in between his fingers. He set the rest of it off to the side, taking his time to make sure the small vial didn't spill. Anders stared at him, chewing on the inside of his lip expectantly, nervous but excited at the same time.

Zevran was certainly taking his time about it, teasing Anders with the anticipation. He scooted forward a bit more, spreading his legs and opening himself to the other man. The elf moved finally, his hand slipping between Anders' thighs, fingertips rubbing his opening.

Teasing, gentle presses made Anders consider begging, but he bit his tongue, not wanting Zevran to realize just how much he wanted this. After what seemed like ages of the slightest touches, he felt a finger dip into him, working in and out of him. The oil made everything feel slick, the silky texture a welcome sensation as Zevran slowly added a second finger.

He was doing everything he could not to appear too desperate, his fingers digging into the soil beneath them, his nose wrinkling as he tried to keep himself from calling out more.

“Awww, I want to hear you, Anders.” Zevran said, quickening his fingers. Snaking back down, he grabbed hold of Ander's cock, kissing the tip of it as he continued working his other hand. Anders gasped, his hips bucking ever so slightly and the elf grinned more. Taking just the tip into his mouth, he stroked upward with his palm, sucking lightly. The mage moaned again, thighs quivering and knees shaking.

A third finger should help, Zevran thought, amber eyes twinkling as he pressed into him again. There were so many sounds that this circle boy made, and it was one of the best adventures coaxing each and every one out of him.

Wriggling his fingers inside of him, Zevran pressed deeper, enjoying how Anders' hips bucked down against him, as if begging for more. Slowly sliding out more, he spread his fingers a bit, stretching him carefully, preparing him with caution. He didn't know much, if anything, about Anders' previous experiences, and he wasn't taking a chance with any of this. No reason to accidentally ruin something fantastic like this by being too hasty.

Finally satisfied, Zevran finally pulled his fingers away, Anders whimpering a touch at the sudden cease. Taking the vial of oil, he poured a bit into his palm again, but this time, instead of working it around his fingers, he took a hold of his self.

Anders watched hungrily as he coated himself generously, the moonlight glistening off the slick. Maker, he wanted it now, and this exhibitionist style was driving him mad.

But when it finally came, good lord was it worth the wait. Pressing into him, Zevran propped himself up one hand, the other guiding him in. Anders was so warm, so tight around him, that it was taking everything Arainai had to be slow about it.

Waiting until he could tell Anders was more comfortable, he gave the slightest of thrusts, instantly pleased with the moan that escaped the mage. Another buck of his hips, and the blonde beneath him bit his lower lip, groaning deep in his throat. “More.” he pleaded, cheeks burning red as Zevran rocked back again, pulling out until only the tip remained.

“More?” he asked, and Anders grabbed onto his biceps, legs tightening around him. “Ah, I see. I must have misunderstood you.” he said, fingers running along the curve of his hip, and down the side of his thigh. “I could have sworn you said more, but clearly you meant less, and slower.” He slid back in halfway, moving as slowly as possible, letting Anders feel every tiny movement. 

“Zevran.” Anders gasped, frustrated. “More. Maker, please. More.”

His smirk spread to a grin easily, and Zevran put both hands flat on the ground, slamming into Anders fully. The moan he was rewarded with was instant gratification, and he moved quickly, pumping his hips against the others, each thrust bringing out yet another gasp, another moan, another prayer to god. He could feel himself reaching climax, but that wouldn't do. Let it never be said that Zevran was a selfish lover.

Slowing back down, he came to a full stop, curbing himself with purpose. Anders rocked his hips back, grinding deep onto Zevran, and the elf gasped in pleasure.

Come on, hold it together Zev. He scolded himself, one hand trailing down Anders torso, finding his dick easily. Rubbing his thumb over the tip lightly, he felt the precum coat it some and he took his hand away, licking it up. The taste filled his mouth, and he hummed his pleasure, before returning to his strokes, timing each thrust with a pump of his hand.

Anders was digging at the ground, tearing up clumps of grass as Zevran worked his body masterfully. He was gasping for air, sweat beading across his body as he rocked back against each thrust, the Antivan's slender fingers tickling and teasing so wonderfully. He was building towards orgasm quickly, Zevran's name becoming a soft chant, mixed in between Oh Makers, and Yes,yes,yes,MAKER YES.

He was light headed, hair a mess around him, grass caught in the tangles as he threw his head back once again.

He was pulsing in Zevran's grip, the intense liquid heat pooling in his abdomen until he couldn't control it anymore. He released, the rush making his head buzz as Zevran sped up, riding out the orgasm with him. He was clenching around his member, each thrust more frantic and powerful than the last.

Zevran gasped as he came, pulling out hastily and thrusting forward again, dripping cum across Anders inner thigh, the pearly strings pooling on his hip.

They were both exhausted now, blonde hair damp with sweat and plastered to their necks.

“Do you remember if there was a river around?” Anders said finally, the first to speak. “I would love to get cleaned up.”

Zevran laughed some, still propped over the mage. “Can I help? I'll wash your back.” he said, grinning again.

This certainly would not be a restful night.


End file.
